Your Sickness is My Cure
by EveryVillianIsLemons2.0
Summary: Kaname finds Zero unconscious one day. His caring self getting the better of him, he brings Zero to his dorm. That day his life changed for the better and for the worst. Not that he minded anyways.
1. Finding

**So recently I've been having quite a bit of plot bunnies running around... :P**

It was an unusually cold summer day, the skies were dark grey, as if they were going to drop gallons of retained water on the land below. The air blew unsteadily, it would blow gently, then pick up to a speed that could push someone over, then it would blow gently again and the cycle would continue.

Kaname was walking in a random direction. "The perfect weather for a stroll."He said to himself, a small smile on his face. He enjoyed the sound of the wind against nature. No annoying Aidou, no lovestruck Ruka, and no bothersome council. But most importantly, no putting up a tiresome facade for Yuuki.

Lost in his mind, he wasn't looking where he was going and stumbled upon a stray...leg?

He followed the leg and his eyes widened when they landed on a sleeping Zero.

Kaname snorted. How ungraceful of him, if the hunter was awake he surely would've made fun of him.

He was about to go on his way again, after all what the hunter did on his prefect duties, or did in general was none of his business. He almost jumped in shock when a pained gasp followed by a pained groan broke through his peaceful silence.

He turned to the level D and saw him wiggling around in pain, trying to find a comfortable spot against the big maple trunk.

Kaname was about to leave again when something caught his attention.

'Purple? Zero is wearing purple?' He turned his head and almost dropped his jaw. He walked a quick to steps and kneeled next to Zero. He lifted his shirt, which had risen up in the wiggling and exposed his stomach. Sure enough, purple, dark blue, and pus yellow were spread all over his torso.

"What the hell. Even for a Level D these should have healed by now some of these look weeks old." Kaname mumbled to himself. "At most it should take a few days."

He unbuttoned Zero's shirt and saw even more bruises. Making a quick decision he buttoned up Zero again and carefully scooped him up in his arms. Zero groaned at the movement.

Kaname almost dropped Zero in shock when Zero shifted in his arms and dug his head into Kaname's chest. "He must be really out cold." Kaname mumbled. Zero's breath came out as shallow gasps, worrying Kaname even more.

He walked passed Cross's office and house and walked to the Night Dorms.

Hopefully, everyone was asleep or at least in their rooms so he wouldn't have to deal with any drama. Luck however was not on Kaname's side.

As soon as he entered, all eyes were on him, or more exactly the _thing_ in his arms.

"Kaname-sama, what is _that_ doing here?" Ruka said sweetly then spat out. Her jealousy at _that thing_ being in Kaname's beautiful strong arms, releasing.

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou said happily as he ran down the stairs, his facial expression morphed into one of disgust as his eyes landed on Zero.

Kaname ignored them, and walked up the stairs, being careful not to move Zero even a little so the others wouldn't know of his weak state. He was not in the mood to deal with this. He had someone to look after.

"If _anybody_ disturbs me, there will be _severe_ consequences." Kaname turned around to face them. "Possibly even _deadly_." Everyone shuddered.

As soon as Kaname entered his room and shut the door, Seiren magically appeared in front of it, still as a statue and gaze empty.

Nope, no one was getting to Kaname tonight.


	2. Bite

**Bite**

Kaname entered his room and gently shut the door behind him. When he turned around he was greeted with his usual elegant beige walls and elegant king size bed.

He gently laid Zero down on his soft and cozy mattress.

"Now... What's wrong with you..." Kaname mumbled as he checked Zero. He tried to check his lungs, heartbeat, and pulse but he couldn't. He didn't have a bond with Zero and he wasn't a medical vampire with the skill to examine patients even without the bond with patients.

"This won't do. I'll have to do this the old fashion way. But let's clean you up first." Kaname sighed. He had no choice. He just hoped Zero wouldn't wake up during this medical procedure.

He stripped off Zero's shirt and the rest his clothes followed, Kaname paused as he saw Zero's black boxers with small white pistols. He decided to leave those on.

"Disgusting. Did you roll around in the mud in your sleep, Zero." He spoke to the unconscious boy, his whole body was slightly tan from the dirt that was stuck to it.

He walked over to his bathroom and started the water.

He went back and carried a still surprisingly sleeping Zero.

**One Awkward Shower Later**

Kaname emerged slightly pink from the bathroom with a still unconscious Zero in his arms. A squeaky clean Zero though; his skin was back to it's almost pasty pale colour.

He laid Zero down on his bed, not caring that he would soak his bedsheets.

Now he would find out. Using the old techniques doctors from his parents time used, he would find out what was wrong with Zero. He had to taste the blood.

He leaned Zero toward him and moved his head slightly to bare his neck. Without hesitation, Kaname sunk his fangs into Zero's tattooed neck.

Kaname only got one full gulp in before he felt Zero tense and his eyes fly open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Zero screamed as he pushed Kaname off of him and on the floor, his fangs being forced out painfully, opening a deeper and wider wound. "Ah!" Zero gasped in pain.

Kaname lay on the floor savouring the taste of Zero's blood. It tasted sweet, with a hint of spice. Then the after taste came and Kaname almost gagged. He sat up shocked, he could practically feel his pureblood antibodies fighting the blood that entered him.

He looked at Zero shocked.

Zero looked back angry... Yet there was something in his eyes... Was he scared?

"Zero ... You... You're... You have..." Kaname didn't know how to say it.

Zero hung his head slightly but he still managed to glare daggers at the pure blood prince. "That's Kiryuu to you." He growled out.

Zero jumped out of Kaname bed, water dripping from his hair and blood spilling from his neck wound. "If you tell _anyone_."

Kaname looked appalled. "I cross my heart and hope to die that I will not _speak_ of it to anyone." He said seriously as he did as he said. Unknowingly to Zero, a huge burn in the shape of a cross appeared on Kaname's chest.

Zero rushed over to Kaname's window and pushed it open. He was getting out of here. No way was he going to hang out with his enemy any longer.

Just as the cool wind hit his moist body and he had one leg on the windowsill, he felt warm, strong arms wrap around his waist. "Where do you think you're going?" Kaname whispered into his ear.

Zero couldn't tell if it was Kaname's low sultry voice or the chill of the night air, but goosebumps appeared all over his body. Kaname's voice? Puah! Of course it was the night air! "PUT ME DOWN KURAN!"

Kaname pulled Zero away from the windowsill and threw him on his bed. "You stay there and don't move." Kaname growled as he strode into the bathroom.

Zero didn't know what it was, but he felt his body complying to Kaname's every word.

Kaname came back into the room with a small health kit.

"This'll hurt." Kaname mumbled.

"Well whose fault it that." Zero spat out angrily as he refused to look at the brunet.

Kaname was surprisingly gentle as he handled Zero's wound.

Kaname spent a generous amount of time caring for Zero's wound. He warned Zero when he was going to apply each and every healing product.

The procedure was silent as Zero clenched his teeth in pain and gripped the bed sheets and Kaname focused on the task at hand.

"Okay. I'm done." Kaname said as he finished carefully wrapping the bandages.

"Hn. Whatever Kuran. I'm getting out of here." Zero said uncaringly.

Kaname grasped Zeros wrist and as the level D struggled he held on tighter. "I think after all the secrets that are between us we can get a little more...personal." Kaname suggested. Though words were suggestive his voice was only a little kinder than it usually was. "Right...Zero?"

Zero ignored him and practically tore his wrist out of the purebloods grasp. "I'm out of here."

"You won't get out of here until you change." Kaname growled out.

Zero gave Kaname a sarcastic glare. "And how do you suppose I get changed oh so honorable pureblood." Zero said his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

Kaname just smirked and made a small motion with his head. Zero looked behind him and almost smacked him.

"I _**will not**_ be wearing your clothes!"

"You _**will **_do as I say." Kaname growled out. Zero almost flinched as Kaname's eyes flashed red. Not the blood lust bright red, but instead dark blood red.

"Take care of yourself, Zero." Kaname whispered into his ear. "Unless you want me to take care of you." He whispered huskily.

"I can't take care of myself. Damn pureblood mind your own business!" Zero snarled. "And why are you acting so damn weird. Screw this I did what you said, I'm out of here!" And before Kaname could even think Zero jumped out of Kaname's third story bedroom window.

Kaname could see Zero running across the Night class grass field and trying to make his way to the day class dormitory inconspicuously. It worked pretty well considering he was wearing a black extremely expensive dress shirt and black extremely expensive slacks. The only thing that made him noticeable was his head of silver hair.

As soon as Zero was out of sight, he fell to his knees. "What the hell is wrong with me. I came onto him... I couldn't control it. It was _instinctual_. It's wrong, I'm going to marry Yuki, a female who will produce heirs, and whom I will be happy with... But..." Kaname gripped his head as an internal battle went on inside his head.

"It felt so goddamn right."

Then suddenly, his mind took the time to realize how everything happened._ 'I tasted his blood... His delicious blood... His sick and unhealthy delicious blood.'_

Kaname looked over to the day dorms. _'Zero is dying.'_


	3. An Aristocrats Jealousy

_**Your Sickness is My Cure **_

_**Chapter 3**_

Zero groaned in agony as the sunlight peeked through his curtains and shone brightly on his face. He tried to lift up his arm to shield himself from the light only to find it heavier than lead.

He tilted his head slightly to find himself facing his clean indigo carpet. Mustering up as much strength as he could he pulled his body up and managed to prop himself against the wall. He hissed as he felt his neck wound reopen slightly, fresh blood soaking the already dirty bandage.

"Damn you, Kaname." Zero hissed in pain as he shifted even more, trying to get on his feet.

Jerkily and in immense pain Zero got to his feet. By now the blood had seeped through the small bandage and some small trails of blood ran down his torso and right arm.

Zero glanced at the wound. Was it really that deep? Zero sighed as he remembered why he hadn't stopped bleeding. His blood was thinner than it was supposed to be. It was extremely unfortunate, but not a big deal because of the vampire blood in his veins. As much as Zero didn't want to admit it, the vampire blood in him was most likely the only reason he was six feet under.

He dragged himself into the bathroom, shut the door behind him, and peeled his clothes off of himself and then the bandage before turning on and stepping into the scorching hot water. He felt the burning water touch his scalp then run down, he stood under the spray for a while as his muscles unwinded.

Looking down he saw the water turn pink before flowing down the drain. He banged his head lightly on the shower wall as his memory from last night came back to him.

"He knows... That...damn...pureblood...knows. Kaname..."Zero growled out the name in frustration. With information like that in Kaname's hands Zero was practically at his beck and call. At his whim. Zero dug his nails into his palms as he tried to keep control.

"Zero!" He heard a voice calling his name, and a pounding on his door followed.

"I'm taking a shower!" He yelled back as he reached for his lavender and lilac scented shampoo.

"You're gonna be late for class!" The voice was muffled by the sound of the door, making the voice hard to distinguish, and the running water wasn't helping.

"Go without me! You're late to class more than I am, Yuuki!" Zero called back as the the sudsy clump on his head disappeared to reveal silver hair.

"Yuuki?" The voice called back curiously.

Zero stopped his showering that instant, conditioner on his head. He wrapped a fluffy pink towel around his body, trying to hide as much as possible, and went to open the door.

He threw it open and jumped back when he came face to chest with a crisp white night class uniform. He was about to reach for his Bloody Rose, when he felt the unthinkable happen. He felt his towel slip from in between his hands.

Zero felt the world move in slow motion. His towel was slowly falling to the floor and his hand was moving too slow to catch it. A flash of white disturbed his slow motion vision and snapped him back to his senses.

"Here is your towel." A deep voice stated. Zero finally looked up and realized it wasn't Kaname at his door, it was Akatsuki Kain. Said man had his arm outstretched, motioning for Zero to take the towel in his hand and looking away politely.

Zero took it quickly and wrapped it around his waist. "What are you doing here?" He asked with slight annoyance. He personally did not mind Akatsuki, he was one of four vampires he could actually tolerate.

"I was waiting for Aidou to go to sleep to come visit you." The fire wielder said bluntly then slowly crept closer to Zero and placed his arms on the wall on both sides of the hunter, effectively cornering him. "And you've been avoiding me too. I was getting worried." The fire wielder mumbled into Zero's ear as he bent over him. "I missed you."

Zero gasped and looked up at the aristocrat in shock and disbelief. Kain took the opportunity and pressed his lips gently onto Zero's. Contrary to the day class girls belief, Akatsuki was not wild. He was a gentle lover, which is exactly how he caught Zero's attention.

"Akatsuki..." Zero mumbled softly as Kain ended the kiss, he groaned in frustration as Akatsuki moved his lips down his neck.

"Kuran found out."

The redhead paused. He sniffed the Zero's neck and he hissed as he smelled another, more powerful dominating smell on the level D that was not his. "He bit you..." His anger unhindered as he eyed the wound on the boys neck.

Zero waved his arms frantically. "It was an accident! I didn't want him to!"

"He bit you." Akatsuki repeated again.

Zero's eyes widened as he realized what his lover said. "No! He didn't bite your side! I mean it! He only bit this side before I pushed him away! I didn't let him!"

Kain removed his arms from beside Zero. "Get to class. We'll talk later." He said as he stormed out of the room. Zero slid down the wall and put his head in between his knees._ 'Damn you Kaname. You're destroying my life.' _

Zero reentered the shower after a while and continued where he left off, his spirit just a little more broken and his shoulders a lot heavier.

_**Later that Day**_

"Kaname-senpai! Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki cheered through the front of the screaming girls she tried to contain. Their eyes met for a few seconds, one unnoticeably fake smile and one incredibly real smile were exchanged before Kaname's eyes swept over the faces and heads of many girls.

"Where's Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname asked Yuuki, trying to suppress his concern for his- oops-** the** silver haired hunter.

Akatsuki glared at his leaders head. '_Kaname-sama you may be my leader but you will not touch what is mine.'_ He thought angrily.

"He didn't come to class today... I was going to check on him after the crossing over-" Yuuki started but was cut off abruptly by Kaname.

"That's fine, continue your duties Yuuki. I will check on him." Kaname told her, as he ruffled her hair a bit, making Yuuki blush furiously and the other girls stare in jealousy.

"Kaname-sama you shouldn't skip class." Kain's voice broke through the cheering girls, making silence wash over the area. Akatsuki had just spoken. It was cold, and cut through the chatter like a hot knife through butter.

Aidou looked at his cousin with a little bit of irritation at trying to tell their leader what to do. "Don't tell Kaname-sama what to do, Akatsuki." He scolded.

Kaname gave Aidou an award winning fake smile. "You'll cover for me, won't you Aidou?"

Aidou practically had hearts in his eyes. "Of course, Kaname-sama!"

Kaname turned away, a smirk taking over his noble features, he had a sick, unwilling lover to find.


	4. The Chase

Kaname smiled softly as his eyes came upon the Sun Dorm building. Of course it was practically empty with most day class girls still watching the crossing over and the rest, being the male's and the remaining girls, mostly in the town. Kaname walked swiftly to Zero's room on the highest floor at the very end. He smiled at the thought, that boy sure loved his privacy.

Kaname walked right into the building, he was sure Zero had smelled him but wondered why the boy had not come running with his bloody rose aimed at his head.

The pureblood let out a fanged smile as he saw the door of Zero's room getting closer; he didn't bother with pleasantries and barged right in.

Only to find the room empty. He felt maliciousness overcome him.

His eyes grew the same dark blood red as before. His smile turned upside down in an instant. His emotions went haywire for a millisecond and he punched Zero's wall with full force, making the whole wall crumble. The debris fell into the room but most fell four floors onto the pristine grass below. Once the dust cleared and he regained his control; he stared at the beautiful landscape that was Cross Academy. Of course with his vampire vision he could see much farther and clearer than the human eye, which is how he caught a glimpse of silver hair before it disappeared farther into the woods.

Kaname narrowed his eyes. _'Was his __**mate**_ _purposefully avoiding him?'_ Kaname let out an animalistic growl in disapproval. He was about to jump the four stories and start chasing after the hunter, when he felt a wave of clarity hit him. _'No... This isn't me. What is happening to me?'_ He thought clearly.

He didn't want this. He didn't want to feel these... _feelings_ for Zero, but he didn't have a choice. It was as if something inside of him, dark and sinister, was forcing him to feel these emotions, was telling him to behave this way. And Kaname didn't like it, but then again it's not like he could resist anyways.

Trying to compromise with him and his dark conscious he jumped off the building landing gracefully as he sped towards Zero. His darker half smirked devilishly. _'The hunt is on.'_

Zero let out a small laugh as he rode his beautiful white mare around the forest. The horse was also having fun as she jumped over some fallen trees and sped at high speeds, completely confident her rider wouldn't fall. After a slow ride to the stables to get Zero's helmet, which he was reluctant to get but White Lily would not let Zero ride her without a helmet, Zero was pushing his best friend to her limits. Of course White Lily was breathing hard, but she was extremely happy. No one ever took her out for rides although it wasn't like she let them, so going out for a ride was extremely exhilarating.

"Okay girl, let's go we should be heading back. It's almost dusk. I have to begin my rounds soon." Zero whispered lovingly into White Lily's ear as he patted her head gently. He turned her around and almost fell off of her in fright. "Kuran what the hell!" Zero yelled, he reached for his bloody rose only to remember he left it on a hay stack back at the stables when he put his helmet on. "What are you doing here? Get to class!" He yelled again, he felt himself grip White Lily's reins tighter and his gut clench a bit painfully. Something felt wrong. Kaname was just looking at him. His eyes were flashing between a dark blood red and their usual chocolate brown. "Kuran...?" Zero called out cautiously.

Zero saw Kaname close his eyes before they shot open again revealing the unnatural dark red. Kaname let out a dark smile, flashing his fangs. Zero's gut was now hurting so badly he knew that this wasn't right and he was about to make a run for it when in a flash Kaname disappeared from in front of the hunter to right beside him. White Lily started bucking at pureblood being so near her. Kaname teasing licked Zero's ear, making him flinch. He leaned in again and Zero stood statue stiff. "The hunt in on." Kaname purred out as he nipped Zero's ear, drawing a bit of blood.

Zero's eyes widened and he kicked the pureblood away from him before snapping the reins forcing the bucking horse to run. Zero held on tightly as he could feel his blood and heart pumping wildly. He could barely see the edge of the forest in the dimming light, but that did not reassure him at all as he could still _feel_ the pureblood behind him. Hell the brunet wasn't even trying! And Zero knew it by fact. They had been riding for about ten minutes and each minute felt like years torture. It was when he was about ten meters away when he left White Lily trip on a root and he felt himself go flying. He felt himself fly through the air, before crashing into something hard. Though all he saw black fuzzy spots at least he didn't break anything and was still conscious.

He could barely make out the white uniform of the pureblood who was for some reason upside down, except now instead of a teasing aura surrounding him, he could tell the pureblood was furious.

And why was this tree so warm? In fact, it didn't even feel like a tree. "Zero." He heard a familiar, deep, and loving voice call his name.

"Hn?" He called still a bit disoriented; he felt himself flipped foreword, no longer upside down and came face to face with an orange haired, brown eyes aristocrat.

"Akatsuki?" Zero mumbled in disbelief, his lover should've been in class!

"I felt your panic through our bond. I also felt you bleed. I got worried Zero. I now know who is messing with _**my**_ lover." Akatsuki said with a growl as he glared at Kaname.

The pureblood blinked and his eyes returned to normal. "My apologies, Akatsuki. I was looking for Kiryuu-kun like I had instructed Yuuki, when I saw him riding away from a beehive. I saw him cut his ear when he passed under a particularly sharp leaf. I tried to catch up to him but he seemed determined to ride until he reached the edge of the woods. I guess he must have confused me for the bees which is why he did not stop earlier. Isn't that right, Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero could only remember how Kaname's dark blood red eyes looked at him with lust and craze. And although he knew Akatsuki would protect him now, what if they were alone together again? He cleared his throat a little. "Yes, I'm sorry I scared you so badly Akatsuki. If you could please put me down, I'd like to check on my horse."

Before Akatsuki put Zero down he made sure to make a show of kissing Zero passionately, leaving him moaning and breathless, making sure the pureblood was watching. And Kaname was, his blood was passed the boiling point and his eyes were flickering as he felt a wave of possessiveness and jealousy come over him but he knew he could not act, at least not right now. Instead he turned around, and walked closer to the glaring horse; he was desperately trying to keep the images of a moaning Zero out of his head. He was sure the pair would be able to smell his arousal and see the bulge in his pants if he turned back and did not calm his raging thoughts. '_It's his damn blood that's got me feeling this way. I knew I never should have tasted it.'_

Zero broke away from the kiss first, embarrassment all over his features as he pulled away from Akatsuki before shakily getting on his feet and making his way towards his horse.

"Oh thank Kami." Zero cheered as he neared his horse. He fell to his knees and bent over slightly to examine his mare. Although she was neighing angrily he was glad her leg wasn't broken. He couldn't handle losing her. Instead he carefully attempted to unwrap a root from her hoof. "It's okay Lily." Zero muttered softly as he unwrapped the root, he could feel the pureblood and the aristocrat watching him carefully, or probably checking out his butt.

He finally stood back up and was about to try and help her back up when he was lightly pushed out of the way by Kaname who gave him a warm, secretive, and deceiving smile. "Let me do it, Kiryuu-kun."

Kaname avoided a multitude of bites from the horse before she finally relented and let him help her up.

"Here you go, Zero. Please take her back to the stables. I will accompany you." Kaname said, completely ignoring the other male.

Zero however ignored the pureblood and turned to his lover. "Akatsuki, please help me take White Lily back to the stables and then help me go find the veterinarian."

Kain smiled softly and nodded. Although the horse was limping slightly Zero knew she would be okay. "Let's go riding again another time." He whispered in her ear before he gave the staring pureblood a sharp look. "Maybe next time undisturbed."

Akatsuki wrapped a possessive arm around Zero's waist before the trio made for the stables.

Kaname stared at the receding trio. "Zero, as much as I don't like this other part of me, I don't regret drinking your blood and I do not regret feeling what you make me feel." He said darkly.

_**No matter how much I try, I can never make a normal love story, sheesh. Oh well!**_


End file.
